


Hands

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic hands were said to be very sensitive, but Spinister never wanted to be a medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Medic hands were said to be extremely sensitive. Although Spinister wasn’t technically qualified for the job, he made a damn fine surgeon, and his hands were proof of it. Spinister could often be found staring at his hands, as if confounded by their very existence. 

He never complained about any sort of sensitivity, nor did he rub at them or stretch them in discomfort. Admitting so would be considered a weakness, and his years spent in the Decepticon army have taught him how dangerous such things were. In any case, it was weird thinking of his hands capable of such sensitivity. Awareness meant admitting he had some sort skill which Spinister wasn’t sure if he was ready to come to terms with. He never wanted to be a medic, this was just something thrusted upon him. So most nights, he would simply sit and stare as his hands, while the joints ached and he refused to say anything.

However, Krok was very observant. He made it his job to keep all his crewmember safe and happy. Krok liked to be as efficient as possibly with everything he did, and he had learned long ago that a contented crew only led to good things in the long run. Besides. he did genuinely like them.

Hence, whenever Spinister was off with his hands, Krok would approached him, a warm bottle of solvent in his servos. He would then begin to massage Spinister’s aching servos. Spinister never protested, not even on that first night. He simply looked on in resignation and a tiny twinge of gratitude.

Some bots thought Spinister was dumb, but Krok knew better. He was brilliant, and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t like him a bit more than the others. So, he would take extra care to make sure Spinister was comfortable. He used firm strokes, digging the tips of his servos into Spinister’s palms before inching them up into his fingertips. 

Spinister never did much during these visits, but the subtle motions of relaxation were enough for Krok. When his shoulder sagged ever so slightly and his optics flickered in contentment, Krok knew he was doing his job well.

When he was done, Spinister never thanked him. Krok didn’t mind, the satisfaction of knowing his favorite crew member was alright was enough for him.


End file.
